In order to make target shooting more attractive, proposals have already been made to replace fixed targets by moving targets which move past a window through which a user seeks to hit the target. In order to improve user reflexes, means are often provided not only for causing the targets to move past the window, but also for causing them to pop or flip up suddenly as they pass the window in a manner which is as unexpected as possible.
However, it appears that the unexpected nature of such targets popping or flipping up is lost on the practised user who rapidly learns the privileged positions at which targets are likely to appear or disappear rapidly as they pass the window.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention remedy this drawback by providing apparatus which presents one or more targets at a window in a pseudo-random manner, i.e. in a manner which is unlikely to be learned by the user.